Brian Harris
Brian Harris is the eldest son of the Harris family, being ten years old. He is good at school, but not as great in sports. After they hit the road though and a few things go to hell, he gets more serious and struggles to prove to his father that he is strong and he can take care of his mother and brothers should anything happen to him. He even learns to shoot a gun, after much hesitation from his parents side. At first, he is taught how to shoot a gun but never holds one without intensive supervision from his parents. He eventually gets good at it after long practice, but never becomes very good, counting many missed shots and fear for the leechers. Anxiety at that time also helps with the missed shots. Ironically, despite his bad shot, before the group reaches the community, his younger brother is attacked by a leecher, and Brian shoots the leecher and kills it. However, the bullet passes through the skull and hits Jerry in the neck. Jerry fights for a few moments, but eventually leaves his last breath, choking in his own blood. The family never fully overcomes Jerry's death, and Brian is psychologically scarred for the rest of his life from that point onwards. During his stay at the community, Brian has become antisocial, taking out his anger and frustration on the new children. Especially when anyone makes fun of Boone, Brian always stood up for him and often fought. Christine offers to evaluate him and both William and Christine think it's a good idea. Over time, Brian is almost left alone in the community without friends. During his stay in the deadlands, Brian becomes friends with the son of the leader there. As he has become tough, they fit together very much. However, the leader's son is a bully and often bullies a boy around their age. Brian does nothing anymore, fearing that he will be alone like in the past. One time, the boy speaks up and tells about the bullying, having the leader's son and his friends suspended. He doesn't say anything about Brian, because he knows Brian doesn't wish for anything like this to happen. At some point Brian talks to him but the boy doesn't want to talk to him. He says he didn't turn him in because he had done nothing, but he still hangs out with them when they beat him, so he considers him to be just like them. Brian says he is unfair and gets mad at him, and leaves. Days later, Brian's friends say they will get back at the boy for turning them in. They lure him into an unoccupied apartment and they bully him, before beating him up. Lastly, one of the other boys takes him into the bathtub and soaks him wet. The others laugh as the boy cries, while Brian says nothing. The boy finally talks to Brian and asks him how can he not consider him like themm when he allows this to happen? The leader's son then suddenly slaps him, and the boy slips and falls in the bathtub. As he falls, he hits his head and dies on the spot. The kids then take him out and try to wake him up. Brian suggests they do CPR, but another kid says he is afraid of getting beaten. Brian then seps up and gives CPR, but nothing happens. Another boy asks if he will turn, and another says that he was hit on the head, so probably not. The leader's son says he will go to find his father who will clean the mess up, and Brian attacks him. He punches and kicks him until the other children hold him down. The leader's son goes and brings his father, who is shocked to see what has happened, and in turn calls of the involved children's parents. (this section will be given seen in a flashback after Christine discovers the truth). The parents of the children enter the room the children are in, and each parent hugs their children. They then ask the leader what happened, as he seems very troubled. He tells them their children did something stupid. He says he wants everyone to stay calm and listen, and nothing they say in there should ever leave the room. He says things are difficult for the whole community, and what their kids did may jeopardise everything they have accomplish. But most of all, they are parents and they should stand by their children no matter what. People eagerly ask what is going on, and the leader says their kids are bullies. He says they bullied another kid, and an accident happened. He says the boy is in the bathroom, dead. There is some panic, but he repeats what happened was just an accident. A father looks down on his child and asks if this is true, and thekid cries and says he is sorry. The father lets go of him and pulls away, telling the boy to stay away from him. The leader tells him to stay calm until they sort this mess out, and they will deal with the children later. The man is surprised to hear the leader wants to cover it up, and the leader says they will, whether he wants to or not. He then appeals to everyone, saying that what their children di was awful, but it's what children do. They can either choose to send them to prison, because that's what the rest of the community will want, or they can stand by them, help them cover this shit up, and give them a lesson that will last for a lifetime. He adds that he will punish his son, and severely too, but he won't let him fall in the claws of society for something he isn't entirely at fault. Notes about the incident at the deadlands The killed child is Jay's nephew who had lost a leg. The other kids made fun of him for missing a leg and hit him. He fell and hit due to his disability and died on the spot. After his death the whole community is mobilized. Jay blamed everyone who wouldn't talk and of course himself and Kara for not spending much time with him. One man (maybe Jay himself) assaults and almost tortures one of the children who were there. In the jury, Jay says he wanted to show the child how his nephew felt. A parent asks him how he is defferent than what their children, and how he can blame them, and Jay replies that he did what he had to, to teach a lesson. To show the kid what he did, and make him realise how he made his nephew feel. He merely raised a mirror and made the boy see what he really was. He hated what he did, he felt sick, but the children liked it. That's their defference